El Niño sin Nombre
by ValeLovesHikaHaruAndNaLu
Summary: Hay un niño abandonado en medio del bosque...sin nombre y una personainesperada lo encontrara


**Historia original de midnight1234. Espero que les guste!**

**No soy dueña de Fairy Tail (Aunque desearía) Y si lo fuera, Igneel, Grandine y Metalicana ya hubieran aparecido!**

* * *

**El Niño sin nombre**

El bosque se alzaba sobre él, formando largas sombras siniestras oscuras. Las hojas se movieron inquietas, algunas alejándose con desdén, otros se atrevían a venir tan cerca como para burlarse de él. Allí se sentó en el suelo, sucio y andrajoso, y... sin nombre. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante ese pensamiento. No era que había perdido sus recuerdos, pero él simplemente no tenía un nombre que le entristecía. No sabía por qué él no tenía nombre, lo único que sabía era que no tenía nombre y estaba solo, siendo echado de todas las aldeas a las que se había atrevido a entrar.

Jugó con sus pantalones andrajosos, temblando, el aire frío que mordía su pecho desnudo, sus pantorrillas y pies. Sus dientes castañeaban mientras trataba de calentarse junto abrazándose y atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho. No funciono para la espalda del niño que estaba desnuda y desprotegida de la dura brisa y penetrante frío que lo atacaba sin piedad.

Sus ojos eran de un carbón, vacío, triste y lleno de desesperación que niños de dos años de edad no deberían tener. Encontró los horrores del mundo que sólo un adulto debería saber, no un niño. No, nunca un niño debería saber los horrores que hay en el mundo. No es mucho lo que vio, pero vio algunos de los peores: el miedo, la muerte, la sangre y la tristeza, las debilidades y los cobardes.

"Niño", una voz de repente llamó al niño de pelo rosa. Atentamente, el niño miró hacia arriba, sintiendo el temor que sentía cuando alguien le hablaba. Se asusto al ver el pelo y los ojos negros del hombre en extrañas formas. Los ojos del hombre mostraban extraña bondad a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Se inclinó delante del niño, una especie de sonrisa aparece en su cara. "Soy Zeref." su sonrisa parecía ser más amable. "¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó. El niño lo miró con miedo y confusión .

"No sé ...", murmuró con miedo por lo bajo. La sonrisa de Zeref vaciló mientras miraba al niño sin nombre en una emoción que no podía nombrar.

"No sabes cuál es tu nombre?" El niño asintió con la cabeza , por lo que Zeref frunció el ceño. "Esto no se puede ser", murmuró en voz baja a sí mismo, un dedo en su barbilla mientras negaba con la cabeza. El miedo, ahora perdido, el niño lo miró con asombro y curiosidad. Los ojos carbón, amplios y curiosos al ver el hombre de pelo negro sacudir la cabeza en una profunda reflexión.

"No es aceptable" Zeref se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro mientras seguía moviendo la cabeza.

"No tener un nombre no es aceptable! No es justo! No adecuado en lo absoluto!" -gritó con frustración. El niño se puso de pie, aún más curioso acerca de Zeref. De repente, Zeref se congeló, una idea había germinado. "¡Ya sé!" se animó, con un dedo en el aire y sonrió infantilmente. El niño se rió un poco, sonriéndole a Zeref por cómo actuaba. Zeref se inclinó delante del niño, con una expresión encantadora. "Yo te daré un nombre"

"Tú me daras un nombre?" -preguntó el niño con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, la suave sonrisa nunca desapareciendo. Le gustaba ese hombre. Él era divertido y tonto, agradable. Zeref asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí! Y sé exactamente el nombre que le conviene! Porque ya ves, no cualquier nombre te hará bien, no señor! se necesita el nombre más perfecto en todo el vasto universo y yo te lo voy a dar!" dijo, haciendo que el niño se ría una vez más. El niño sintió la felicidad en su corazón por que le iban a dar un nombre, los vientos fríos olvidados. "Yo te nombrare Natsu! Significa verano y que encaja a la perfección! Tu pelo rosa me recuerda los atardeceres de verano y a las flores que florecen!" Natsu pensó en el nombre y de inmediato le gustó. Su sonrisa se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

"Natsu!" se animó, probando su nombre y gusto como sonaba. "Natsu!" se echó a reír de alegría, Zeref unirse con su risa. "Soy Natsu! Natsu!" -gritó su nombre a los cielos para asegurarse de que todos oyeran quién era. Zeref asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose feliz por la forma en que un simple nombre podría hacer que el niño se mareara de la emocion.

"Sí, eres Natsu!" Natsu asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa nunca desapareció.

El niño sin nombre, encontró el nombre más perfecto que podría existir.

_**Natsu**_

* * *

**Hola Minna-san! Espero que lea haya gustado. Si hay algún error en la traducción solo avísenme!**

**Y si tienen pedidos de traducción de fanfics de cualquier anime , manga, libro, videojuego, etc... Ingles-español o español-ingles.**

**No duden en pedirmelo! **


End file.
